Forgotten Roles
by Revalence
Summary: Set in TLO. Defense of Manhattan. Annabeth's and Nico's POV. Little fluff Percabeth, nothing serious. Romantic, dramatic. More info inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfiction made in roughly... about 10 minutes. My first. The plot, as it is increasingly obvious, in the defense of Manhattan during the Last Olympian. I wasn't exactly pleased from Nico's nor Annabeth's role, and so I increased their importance in my own way. I tried to give them separate characteristics, and I wanted Annabeth to by a bit... more sensitive. I felt that the book could've included a legion more of romance. Not exactly Percabeth, not fluffy stuff, but more of those simple touches that make stories cute and adorable for both action and romance! And I don't appreciate those Slash editions (ugh...)... They had totally changed my perception of both Percy Jackson and Alex Rider. And not in a good way. :) Yes, I'm a guy, if you haven't figured. P.S. I don't own PJO, TLO... etc. Those copyrighted materials remain intact to Rick Riordan to all personal belongings and work... blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stepped onto the glassy marble. _So pretty. No bloodstains_, I thought. I shook myself back to reality. Grover was walking- no, trotting along, and Percy dejectedly walked on the other side. My anger flared. Why would he- my… Why would he care for a _mortal_? And a mortal like Rachel Elizabeth Dare. As if she knew how to recreate the St. Louis Arch with just a pen and graph paper. Nor could she draw the Empire State Building blindfolded. I could. I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

We continued up the steps to the Twelve Olympian's thrones. I tripped on one of those poorly designed stone slabs, and Percy caught my hand just in time. I let go immediately. I didn't want his care, or his rescuing. We reached the throne and Percy signaled for us to push him up to Poseidon, his father's, throne. I reluctantly followed Grover, pushing one of Percy's feet up.

He closed his eyes in the sort of cute way that he does it, eyebrows scrunched up. A mere second passed and his complexion paled. Another second went by, and to my horror, his entire body started to release steam, that was scented like an old beach at San Francisco that I loved to visit when I was with my father. And to my surprise, I began to worry for him. _Gods, why?_ I could've cried right then and there. _No. I care about Luke. Not Percy._

"Percy..?" I whispered.

His eyes fluttered open, and after a few thoughtful shakes of the head, he slipped down from the 10.525 foot throne.

Grover was seemingly more concerned that I was, "Are you okay? You turned pale and… you started smoking."

"I did not!" Percy took a look at his singed shirt and hair.

"If you sat there any longer," I tried to sound nonchalant," you would've spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Percy was heading toward the doors.

To my delight, Thalia enters, but my optimism disappears as I spot her grim face, broken bow, and empty quiver.

Her words send a shiver down my spine," You've got to get down there," she tells us," The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."

We rushed down the lobby. Once again, I tripped in my hurry. And also again, Percy caught me by my arm. I angrily took it away. I tried not to look in his hurt eyes. It was too late for guilt.

I took a glimpse at Kronos' mass forces outside perhaps 10 feet away from the lobby doorway. Only one thing stood between them and Mount Olympus.

"Chiron." My voice trembled more than I'd like to admit. Chiron had a single arrow notched in his bow, pointed point blank to Kronos' face.

"Step aside, little son." Luke's harsh voice splashed me into veracity. I heard Grover snort derisively.

The dracaena queen became inpatient and charged. She lunged at Chiron, but he released his arrow, turning a jeweled monster to golden glitter.

"You're a teacher, not a hero," I winced as Kronos/Luke sneered.

Chiron wielded his sword. "Luke was a hero. He was a good one, until _you _corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos' voice shook the city." You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron smiled slyly, as if he had just pulled a prank," You said _me_."

The following was a blur. Chiron feinted, and struck, but Kronos got the better of him. He disarmed Chiron and sent him backwards with a wall of white blinding energy into a wall of rubble.

"No!" I could barely restrain myself from sobbing uncontrollably. I drew my knife.

"Annabeth, don't." Percy grabbed my arm gently, but I shook him off. Whether it was Luke or Kronos, he would pay.

I stepped forward and attempted to stab between the straps of his armor, where it would've caused instant death. Instead, my knife rebounded, sending thousands of volts of pain up my dislocated shoulder. I bit back on my scream. Percy pulled me back in his arms before Kronos swung his scythe, slicing my previous position.

I would've sank into Percy's arms and cried, but I fought him and screamed at Kronos," I HATE you!" I didn't know who to direct it to, Luke or Kronos.

Percy whispered softly in my ear," I have to fight him."

My reply almost came out as a desperate plea," It's my fight too, Percy!"

Kronos/Luke laughed," So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won't be possible."

He raised his scythe. This is the end. However, a large barking noise interrupted my death.

Nico di Angelo appeared in between us and dropped down from Mrs. O'Leary.

**Nico's POV**

"Son of Hades," Kronos spat at the ground." Do you love death so much that you would like to experience it for yourself?" To my surprise, he took the body of Luke Castellan, a former counselor at Camp Half- Blood who was later corrupted by Kronos. Apart from for some features, he looked normal, a fit, tall, 21 year-old.

I tried not to stare too much at his translucent-golden globes that replaced his eyes. Sheer detestation and recklessness coursed through my body. This guy was more inferior to my father. And my father was fairly ghastly.

"My death," I shot back," Would be _great_ for me." My Stygian Iron blade cackled with black energy as I tensed my body, prepared to charge the Titan King. I couldn't help laughing at the enemy forces retreating uneasily behind Kronos. However, my heart still thundered at a breakneck pace, and my somewhat evil laugh came out as a garbled chuckle. Not what I wanted. So much for dramatic effect.

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live." THAT made me irritated. And a little distraught. Sure, twelve is no means a potent age. But I'm not a _un imbecile_ as my late mother depicted Zeus, the least favorite gods I've met. After all, he did murder my mother. Again. I'm no fool.

"I don't agree." I paused to grin wickedly for more effect. I took a fleeting look to Percy, my sort-of-best-friend-who-doesn't-think-I'm-a freak, and to my gratitude, he gave me a thumb up with a unoccupied hand. He used the other to support Annabeth Chase, his um… ahem… girlfriend. I could've almost smiled. How tragic. Dying in love. I would give them the Isles of Blest for sure.

I summoned the undead, an earthquake echoing right underneath my soles, cracking the windows of the Empire State Building and some of Kronos' forces' will. Some fled from the skeletons that clawed from the crevices to serve their master. _Me_. But the ground continued the convulsing movements, allowing no more attempts to impress the enemy forces. I was panicked, for I didn't realize I could have summoned so many spirits without losing conscientious.

The clouds darkened to a solid black, and the shadows thickened and morphed. In another second or two, my father materialized deftly by my side in his chariot. Persephone and Demeter were riding behind him, spouting maxims about flowers, wheat, and to my horror, _cereal_.

Hades, the proud father his is, ignored me and turned his attention to Kronos."Hello, Father." He smirked," You're looking… young." _No kidding_.

"Hades," Kronos growled."I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance." _You wish, weirdo_.

"I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. Again, dramatic effects. Must run in the family."My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at me with distaste, as so to Percy. _So much for a grateful father_. "As much as I dislike upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on- it was that you were a TERRIBLE father." _Like yourself dad?_

"True." Muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone was smack-dab on to her complaining.

My father drew his sword, an older version of mine engraved with fancy silver to kill mortals, and boomed," Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"I don't have time for this." Kronos snarled.

"Then make time." I muttered, but I didn't think anybody heard. And I did the natural thing. I charged.

****I'll try for another chapter if homework doesn't get in the way! ;) Please Review!**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the last one long.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

Kronos isn't a person you want invited for your birthday party. Literally. He's a guy who comes, steals the attention of your other guests, seizes your presents, your cake, and mostly everything else before you even invite him into the house. In other words, he's a monster. I know, I know, blah, blah, he's a Titan! An elder god! I could care less.

Kronos plunges his scythe down into the sidewalk, creating a large fracture of white energy to engulf the empire State Building. Around me, all sounds suddenly erupted, engines, horns, people. And _screaming_. I figured Kronos lifted his enchantments except for Olympus, and the sight that greeted the waking pedestrians was sure to not be a good one.

My father recklessly charged at the wall of force and was sent rebounding into a pile of broken chariot parts. He summoned dark energy from the deepest pits of Tartarus, but the wall held.

"ATTACK!" I could've sworn that my dad's deafening roar could be heard hundreds of miles away.

Old Confederate soldiers fired Thompson machine guns, skeletal Russian SPETZNAZ engaged with AK-47s, and rows of Medieval-era archers fired volley after volley at Kronos' monsters. I shifted to and from the shadows, traveling as a mirage, taking down monsters with a flick of my sword hand.

I recognized Percy's parents, who were surrounding a battered and deserted police car. I remember that I owed Percy more than enough favors, so I headed their way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I met a terrifying scene; mortals were running like… well, like there was no tomorrow, some being chased by maniacal hellhounds. Some Hyperborean giants flung cars at the zombies like little toy Hot Wheels. Thank the gods I never liked them.

I sprinted toward a Laistrygonian Giant head toward Percy's mom, but she was fairly well covered; she whipped out a shotgun and the monster landed conveniently at my sword's end.

Kronos had apparently decided that his forces were more than enough to the take care of the undead (which I fully agreed) and he started up Olympus, trailed closely by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia.

I turned my attention to the fight. I sidestepped, dodged, and decimated three telkhines in one swing of my blade.

I unexpectedly noticed that I was glowing with a dark flowing energy. I held up my Stygian Blade, and my eyes were completely _black_. A long flow of energy flowed from the ground and encased my body. _Awesome_.

I figured my dad was trying to repay his debt, so I tested my new breakthrough. I concentrated, and nearly staggered off balance. However, when I looked back up, I was more than pleased. Placed before me was a full platoon of WWII German Tiger II tanks. The skeletons that sat atop looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, numb with amazement. "Attack."

They raised their barrels in unison, and started off. Like Howitzers cannons, they fired into the air, sending projectiles whizzing down as monsters were obliterated. Dirt flew, rocks careen from the ground as shells landed like an apocalyptic meteor shower.

Then, a loud horn blasted into the battlefield. Every hero, monster, and centaur looked up at the sky. Except for the undead. They just were hacking and shooting away. Got to love those guys.

Then, the East ad Hudson River exploded, and hippocampi and Cyclopes burst out from the wave. Poseidon reined his chariot, and blasted monsters to puddles of saltwater. Artemis and Apollo appeared in their respective chariots, and Athena swooped down on a giant owl. To finish it off, a thunderbolt speared the ground, leaving an ashen burn mark the size of a bus. Out of it stepped Zeus.

Together, the undead and the demigods could've literally hung back and lazed around. The Olympians shot, swung, and blasted the last of Kronos' forces. At last, all was left was a burning battlefield with mortals at the edges, gawking at the damage and gods themselves. It was completely silent.

Then Apollo stuck a slow lullaby, and before you knew it, all the mortals were stretched out on the ground just like when Morpheus cast his spell.

I even became drowsy, but I snapped back when I remembered Percy.

_Oh Gods_.

**A/N. I realized that my story would only have 3 chapters, and I'm sorry. That stinks. However, I'm fairly pleased about the way this fanfiction has come. Thanks for reading :)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
